Tamaki makes a drunk mistake Tamaki x Kyoya
by GeorgiePhantomhive
Summary: Tamaki gets drunk at the celebration of the host successes, when tamaki and kyoya are the last one left to leave tamaki starts to pressure kyoya to kiss him and one thing leads to another but they didn't have sex. Kyoya didn't turn up to the host club for three days and tamaki getting worried decided to visit him...


**Tamaki makes a drunk mistake ~ Tamaki x Kyoya**

 **Tamakis house**

Tamaki and Kyoya have been friends for as long as they could remember. Together they had achieved a host club at school with some of their other friends, Suddenly one day the Host club became very popular and had sky high records and amounts of money coming into the club. the Host Clubs 7 host all went out to drink and celebrate around Tamaki's house.

Late into the night, Host by host left saying the same thing _" Tamaki i'm leaving, don't forget we've got school in the morning"_ Until only Tamaki and Kyoya were the only ones left. Kyoya living some distance away decided not to get to drunk spent his night carefully, Unlike Tamaki who had spent most of the night taking shots and drinking. At this point Kyoya and Tamaki were sat on the couch next to each other not saying a word, this lasted a long time until Kyoya went to stand up saying _"Well i'm going to head-" Kyoya was suddenly interrupted by Tamaki slamming Kyoya onto the couch. Kyoya was starting to worry about his situation and tried to get up again but Tamaki hovered over him with his hands on the couch by his head and his legs pressed into Kyoyas._

Tamaki cried out to him _"please don't go... Kyo-Kyoya, don't lea-leave me here bored"_ Kyoya was surprised by Tamakis actions and didn't know what to do so he just laid their looking into Tamakis deep purple eyes, watching them examine his face. The prince of the club started to stroke down Kyoyas chest, Panicking Kyoya screamed _" Tamaki what are you doing! stop playing games with me!"_

Tamaki didn't know but at some point last year Tamaki got drunk around Kyoyas house and admitted to him that he was gay and loved him but Kyoya didn't act on that night, knowing deeply he didn't mean it, ever since their relationship started to rock.

 _"Kyoya... who said this was a game"_ Tamaki smirked as he lowed himself on top of Kyoya, gripping his arms, locking him underneath him. A tongue slipped into his mouth and for a moment he was too surprised to defend against it. _"Mmh,"_ Tamaki tightened his grip on Kyoya's hands, making the pressure hurt. He whimpered, dignity totally destroyed and tried to establish some control. Kyoya bit down on the princes tongue making Tamaki's eyes water as he pulled away from him. Kyoya took this as his chance to escape his grip and tried to run to the door. As he put his hand on the handle to open the door Tamaki slammed his hand against the door, Being stronger than Kyoya he managed to keep the door shut. Kyoya turned and looked straight into his eyes. All of Kyoya's thoughts slipped away and didn't know what to do but stair into his eyes. Tamaki grabbed Kyoya, too quick for him to think about, around the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder.

Kyoya just closed his eyes waiting to see what he would do next, when he opened them again his surroundings were different, Tamaki had managed to carry him to his room. Tamaki's room was big and round, it looked like it was made for an actual prince. Kyoya was thrown on to the bed and not longer Tamaki was with him, Tamaki's body flush against his, pinning him to the bed. _"god Kyoya,"_ Tamaki breathed, nose running along his jaw line _"you are so...sexy"_ Tamaki still holding onto Kyoya with a firm grip he let out a little moan before crashing his lips to Koyoa's, Plunging his tongue into Kyoya's mouth and immediately dominating his tongue. Kyoya was trying his hardest to get out of Tamaki's grip. Kyoya did actually have feelings for him but he was thoughts of him started to get crushed, this wasn't the romantic gentleman that he knew,it broke his heart, Kyoya's eyes started to water thinking about it too much. Tamaki was to busy with is tongue in Kyoya's mouth and his hands were on his hips, squeezing tightly pulling them against his hips. Tamaki opened his eyes to see Kyoya's full of tears, Tamaki stopped and his heart skipped a beat, seeing Kyoya like this broke his heart. Tamaki started to get off Kyoya, Kyoya grabbed his shirt that managed to come off and ran out the door as fast as he could, he ran out of tamaki's home and went home. Tamaki just sat there, crying out his sorrow and guilt until he had fallen asleep.

Finally making it home Kyoya walked into his house, his parents were in England for a couple of months so he had the house to himself. Kyoya dashed to his room and took a shower as fast as he could. It's not that Tamaki disgusted him it's just he felt dirty from the party. Kyoya headed to his bed and just sat there not wanting to leave it ever again. He was scared of what Tamaki would do or say to him and he felt guilt for barging out of his house like that. Kyoya's normal strong attitude to things had faded, he wasn't himself anymore. Kyoya felt mentally changed.

 **A couple of days later...**

 _"has anyone seen Kyoya? he hasn't been to school for a couple of days...is he okay?"_ Honey asked the group of host. 6 of the host were around a table ready for their monthly meeting which was lead by Kyoya, but since that night Kyoya hasn't been to school, no one had seen him. Tamaki remembered the events of that night very clearly, he can see the events unfold in his head. The more Tamaki thought about it the more upset he became.  
 _"Tamaki? why are you crying?"_ Mori asked in his monotone voice. All the attention in the room was on him, he quickly wiped his tears away and ran out the room shouting _"i'm going to Kyoya's house!"_

About half an hour car ride later Tamaki was stood outside Kyoya's house. Tamaki didn't know what to do... he just starred at the house thinking to himself _"does he even want to see me? did i hurt him that much?"_ Tamaki walked to the front door and rang the bell twice. He then noticed no one was coming _"maybe he's out?"_ he said to himself but at that same moment he noticed the door wasn't full closed. He opened the door to see an empty house and walked in. Since Tamaki has been to Kyoya's house a lot of times before, he knew were he would find his way up the stairs he made his way to Kyoya's room, The light was on. Tamaki looked through the gap of the door and could see Kyoya laid under his quilt. Tamaki heart started to beat fast as he knocked on the door. Kyoya quietly said _"what do you want Tamaki?"_ Tamaki was surprised that Kyoya knew it was him, he moved over to the bed and sat down looking at Kyoya. Kyoya looked up at Tamaki and just kept still, not sure what was about to go down.

Tamaki looked into Kyoya's frightened eyes and noticed that they were all red and puffy. Tamaki continued to look into his eyes as he begun to speak _"Kyoya...I'm sorry for what i did to you... I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I don'y know what happened to me. At one point I_ _was sat on the couch and the next i was on top of you... crying"_ Kyoya sat up so he was on a equal level to Tamaki. _"i'm so sorry Kyoya, i'm so sorry" Tamaki started to cry and he couldn't stop. He got up and started to move away from the bed when Kyoya grabbed his hand. Tamaki paused and looked at Kyoya who was now on his knees holding onto his hand. "I...I don't blame you Tama-Chan"_ Tamaki heart started to race, Kyoya never uses the clubs nicknames saying it was pointless. _"did you mean it? a year ago or so did you mean it when you said you loved me?"_ Kyoya cried out to Tamaki, Tamaki once again froze, he thought Kyoya forgot about that night, he thought he made it up. _"Tamaki...I...I love you too"._

As the words replayed in his head Tamaki turned around and jumped onto Kyoya, Time felt like it had froze, Tamaki was laid in bed hugging the one he had loved for many years and he was hugging back. Tamaki started to lean back feeling embarrassed, he was taken by surprise when Kyoya leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against his. It was just sweet and nice and Tamaki was sure he was about to die. Tamaki picked up his hands from where he had been resting them on Kyoya arms and wrapped them around Kyoya's neck and tugged closer. Kyoya hummed and pressed a bit harder into the kiss. Needing oxygen Tamaki pushed away from Kyoya and just smiled at him. _"will you be coming to school tomorrow then Mommy?"_ Kyoya was a bit set back by the name (Kyoya and Tamaki was seen as the 'mommy' and 'daddy' of the group being the ones to form it) Kyoya then replied with a smile _"yes...daddy"_ before leaning forward to connect their lips. Kyoya rested his hands at Tamaki's hips and the Prince wove his fingers through Kyoya's hair. Their slow kisses turned more passionate as Kyoya bit at the other's bottom lip. Tamaki let out a noise of complaint and Kyoya took the opportunity to slide in his tongue. Their open mouthed kiss became sloppy with a desperate need to become closer to the other. Tamaki moved so that he was straddling Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't like how passionate it was becoming since it was their first time to kiss with full passion and love for each other. Kyoya pushed on Tamaki's chest and pushed him down so he was laid on the bed. Kyoya snuggled into the prince and he rested his head on his now bare chest and said _"your staying here tonight"_. Tamaki didn't complain and curled up with his love and fell asleep.

 **The following morning**

Tamaki woke up in Kyoya's bed but Kyoya wasn't their. Tamaki walked out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs. Tamaki was a bit shy because he was only in his school trousers. he walked around the corner to see Kyoya sat only in his boxers, typing away on his laptop with a cup of tea in his hand. Tamaki feeling less embarrassed since Kyoya had less clothes on than him, He stared to look at Kyoya's body seeing the nice form of his body, he also realized that Kyoya's boxers sat low on hip hips. After assessing Kyoya's body, Tamaki crept up on Kyoya and wrapped his arms around the others waist. Kyoya chocked a bit on his tea when he felt the warmth of Tamaki's body press against his. _"good morning"_ Tamaki breathed onto Kyoya's ear. Kyoya shivered and sat up straight brushing his back against Tamaki's chest, causing some nice friction. Tamaki leaned over Kyoya's shoulder and kissed him passionately, using his tongue to count the teeth in the others mouth. Kyoya reached up and entwined his hand with the blond hair of the princes, pushing Tamaki into the kiss more. After separating Kyoya spoke _"you seem happy this morning"_ Tamaki blushed a bit but still smiled and said _"yes but only because I am here with you"_ causing Kyoya to kiss him again.

 **At the club**

The new loving couple got dressed and headed to school together. The host club was back to it's normal self. Tamaki had two lovely ladies with him and they were talking about the cherry blossoms they could see threw the window. It was all going well for them both and nobody knew about them... well they thought nobody knew. Kaoru walked up to the table that the prince was at at with the girls and suggested _"you know what would be great?"._ The girls got excited and said _"What would be great Kaoru-Chan?"_ Kaoru smirked at Tamaki and said _"if the prince (Tamaki) randomly kissed the dark prince (Kyoya)"_ Both girls started to giggle. Tamaki and Kyoya was also know for being the prince and dark prince of the group. Tamaki started to blush which got the attention of the other members of the club except Kyoya. Before Tamaki knew it the whole host club and a couple of girls were quietly cheering the prince on to go and kiss the dark prince, Not wanting to disappoint the girls in the club, Tamaki got up and walked over the Kyoya with his head down. _"whats wrong Tamaki? why are you looking at me like that for"_ Kyoya questioned and before he knew it Tamaki grabbed the side of Kyoya's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It lasted for a while until Kyoya heard cheers coming from the hosts and girls and pulled away from Tamaki. Both boys faces were red but they just looked at each other with a burning loving passion. Kaoru walked behind Tamaki and pushed him with a force sending Tamaki straight into the arms of Kyoya who caught him. Tamaki was now straddling Kyoya but with the cheers of everyone around them he didn't care. he just pushed against Kyoya and kissed him passionately but this time he pushed his tongue into Kyoya's moth and Kyoya wrapped his arms around the other pushing him down on his lap.

 **A day later**

Surprising to Tamaki and Kyoya, the host club and all the girls passed off the kiss between them as a joke and once again no one knew the truth in Tamaki and Kyoyas relationship. The hosts had just finished their meeting that should have took place a couple of days ago, Everyone was packing up their bags and finishing their tea. Waiting patiently, Kyoya watched the club room slowly turn empty. Tamaki, still a bit embarrassed from yesterday, smiled at Kyoya as he grabbed his bag to go home. Before reaching the handle of the club room, Tamaki was caught by Kyoyas grip, Held still, Looking into each others eyes. Leaning up against the door, the dark prince gently pressed his lips against his. Tamaki was so happy he almost didn't notice Kyoyas' hands wandering up his body under his white shirt. _"I've missed you"_ Tamaki picked up his hands from where he had been resting them on Kyoya hips and wrapped them around Kyoya's neck and tugged closer. Just as Kyoya started to nibble on his lips a loud knock came from the door. _"hello...who locked the door?...i forgot my cell phone"_ Kyoya moved to his laptop and Tamaki opened the door to see Haruhi stood on the other side. They talked for a bit and then they all left to host room together.

Kyoya was driving his lover home like he does on a couple of nights so they can spend more time together, holding Tamakis' hand on the gear, Kyoya suggested _"it's Friday today so why don't you spend the night at mine?"_. Tamakis' face lit up red like a rose,thinking to himself _'A sleep over at his house! alone ... in his bed!'_ , His grip hardened on the others hand _"erm..sure"_ Tamakis' voice broke a little. Kyoya just smiled and laughed _"good"._

 **Kyoyas' house**

Tamaki walked into the house first, followed shortly by Kyoya. He sat on the feathered couch while Kyoya escaped to the bathroom. Tamaki laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, just thinking about how lucky he is to have someone as beautiful as Kyoya in his life. Suddenly his eyes flew open when he felt Kyoyas body against his own. Kyoya just sat their, looking at Tamaki, rubbing his arm. _"are you okay love?"_ Kyoya asked, looking worried towards him. Tamaki showed a quick smile before leaning in for a fast peck and said _"i'm fine, just happy"_ this brought a smile to Kyoyas' face as he leaned in and embraced his boyfriend. Pulling back a little bit Kyoya connected this lips again. Kyoya rested his hands at Tamakis' hips and the prince wove his fingers through Kyoyas hair. Their slow kiss turned more passionate as Kyoya bit the other's lip. Tamaki let out a noise of complaint and Kyoya took the opportunity to slide in his tongue. Their open mouth kiss became sloppy with a desperate need to become closer to the other. Kyoya gave Tamaki one more short kiss before pulling away. As the night went on they just watched t.v, snuggled up to each other until Tamaki fell asleep in Kyoya's lap. Gently, Kayoya picked up the prince and carried him to his room before covering them both with the blanket and went asleep.

Tamaki woke up in Kyoya's bed but Kyoya wasn't their. Tamaki walked out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs which reminded him the first time he slept at his boyfriends house. Tamaki only had his White shirt on as well as his black boxers but didn't seem to care since he was too busy looking for Kyoya. Kyoya was in fact laid on the couch reading a book, he was in a pair of red shorts but was still dripping wet from the shower he had earlier that same morning. Tamaki pushed down the lump in his neck, Seeing his love laid on the couch almost naked, dripping with water had a real effect on Tamakis body. He started to feel hot and his hands started to sweat , he took a couple of deep breathes before sitting on the couch near the others feet stuttering _"Go-good morning"._ Kyoya looked amused at his love and placed his book down on the glass coffee table, Kyoya moved as fast as a cheater, and now was hanging over Tamaki who got pushed down in the process. _"Good morning"_ he smirked as he leaned down planting a kiss on Tamaki removing Tamakis lose shirt that only had two buttons closed. His cold,wet body pressed against the others causing Tamaki to shiver uncontrollably. Kyoya moved down Tamakis' body laying kisses down his neck before claiming his body. Tamaki couldn't seem to get his words out since his boyfriend was sucking on his sensitive neck and had his cold hands burning against the top of his boxers. Tamaki just wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist as this played out. It was obvious to Tamaki that Kyoya has done this in the past when Kyoya slowly rubbed his right hand around his lower abs before sneaking his hand down Tamakis boxers and began to rub his thigh. Tamaki let out a little hum when Kyoya licked around his left nipple before sucking it, Kyoya moved up a bit and re connected their open mouth kiss. Tamaki pressed into the others lips, letting out small hums while Kyoya continued to play with his upper thigh.


End file.
